Feel Good Drag
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: You don't always find things where you expect to. Sometimes, in the darkness, you find the light. Sometimes, in looking for the whole, you find your other half instead. GrimmSoi, others. M for violence, language, and lemons. Lemon in first chapter. R & R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Squeeeee!!! ^O^_

_Sorry, I just wanted to get that out. I am starting a new story, starring my new favorite couple: GrimmSoi! =D_

_Well, this story will also feature some of my other faves. The pairings will be introduced as time goes on, so you'll just have to figure them out as you read =3_

_This fic's chapter names will be from the lyrics of three Anberlin songs along with the names of the two other songs: Feel Good Drag (the title of the fic), Inevitable, and The Resistance. For example: The prologue is called "Your Lust", which is in the lyrics for Feel Good Drag. It'll kinda be like that. If I get more Anberlin songs, I may include their titles/lyrics in the chapter titles as well. XD_

_Lemon in this chapter by the way. As always, I don't care about your age, so read it if you want to. If you don't like lemons, then don't read it._

_One last thing: The first chapter starts in the present time, so you may be confused at the end. The next few chapters will be a big flashback, explaining how things ended up the way they are, and then after that, the story will continue from the end of the first chapter. Just want to avoid too much confusion. =P_

_Now, read, enjoy, and please review._

* * *

**_Prologue: Your Lust_**

Again, it was raining in Soul Society. Most of Seireitei's shinigami were in their barracks or houses or wherever they lived. No one felt like being soaked to the bone. Well, aside from one shinigami captain.

"Hya!" a small, but powerful fist practically knocked the training dummy off of its wooden support. Not that it would've mattered much anyway; it was so torn and mangled by now that it was practically useless anyway. Nothing more than scraps of cloth, cotton stuffing, and splinters. And just as she was about to finish off the abused dummy… "Hey, Buzz-Buzz, you're gonna catch a cold if ya stay in the rain for too long." an all-too-familiar masculine voice chuckled.

Soi Fon, the captain in question, raised an angrily shaking fist and slammed it into the other person's jaw. "Fucking shit, Buzz-Buzz!" he growled, gingerly rubbing the side of his jaw where Soi Fon hit him.

"If you value your ability to eat solid food, then you'll _stop_ calling me 'Buzz-Buzz'!" the Second Division captain fiercely snarled, walking up to the much taller visitor and pulling him down by the collar of his kosode.

"Kitty's got claws." he said seductively and boldly planted a quick kiss on the shorter shinigami's lips. Soi Fon looked at the man with wide eyes and a twitching eyebrow.

"GRIMMJOW, YOU IDIOT!!!"

_Thwack!_

"Oh, come on! I did _not_ deserve that!" Grimmjow complained, now rubbing his head.

"Obviously, if I hit you, it was for a reason; you're walking on _thin ice_, Jeagerjacquez." Soi Fon hissed.

"That's Jeagerjacquez-taichou to you, Horny Hornet." Grimmjow said in a very smartass manner.

"Enough with the nicknames!"

"You know, you like 'em." the arrancar snickered.

Soi Fon turned on her heel and walked away, muttering a long string of Chinese curses and leaving Grimmjow to follow her. "Why are you so mad at me anyway?" Grimmjow asked nonchalantly.

"You're brazen, incorrigible, a total smartass, you don't know when to _shut up_, you're crude… strong, sexy, completely badass, you're a really good lover, not to mention that you know how to…" Soi Fon's anger slowly dissipated as she went on with the list, eventually ending up where she did. Grimmjow stalked up behind her and lowered his head, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Make you feel good?" Grimmjow finished slyly.

"… Shut up, Grimmjow…" the petite captain breathed, feeling a pleasant shudder move through her body from the tender kiss.

Grimmjow grinned, wrapping one arm around Soi Fon's small waist and caressing her hip with the fingers of the other. The smaller captain had left her robes at her office and was only wearing her keisen uniform, which left much more skin exposed to the other captain's touch. "By the time tonight is over, you'll be walking with such a bad limp, you'll look like a cripple." he whispered lustfully into her ear.

"We'll see about that, _Grimmjow_…" Soi Fon purred his name almost mockingly, turned around in Grimmjow's hold, and grabbed the collar of his kosode and pulling him down yet again, but this time for a rough kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and sneaked it into his mouth. The former Espada grasped Soi Fon's arms tightly; she was sure they would be mottled with bruises in the morning, possibly along with… other areas of her body…

Her tongue touched everything within its reach and took its time caressing Grimmjow's tongue. He moaned softly, but not one to be outdone, he released Soi Fon's arms and grasped her bottom as they kissed, causing her to gasp, but then breathe more heavily as he kneaded the soft flesh. He took the chance to regain dominance in the kiss. His tongue stroked hers, overwhelming her senses. After the yearlong moment, they finally released each other from the heated kiss for a chance to catch their breath. Soi Fon quickly surveyed the surroundings. Thankfully, they were completely alone. She tackled Grimmjow to the muddy ground, straddling his hips. She could already feel him hard against her. "Eager, aren't we?" Soi Fon asked, her voice sultry.

"I could go at it all night." Grimmjow replied matter-of-factly, a cocky grin plastered onto his face.

"Mm-hmm." Soi Fon rolled her eyes and bucked her hips against Grimmjow's, his eyes practically bulging from their sockets with that one unexpected action, "I'm not convinced."

She parted his shihakusho, taking care not to rip it since he would otherwise have nothing to wear afterwards, and untied his obi, setting it aside. She ran her hands over the contours of his muscled chest and abdomen, stopping above his hollow hole. Grimmjow, seeing this, narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't you _dare_, Fon!"

Soi Fon ran her thumb along the edge of the large hole and smiled mischievously when she heard his breath hitch, and when a harsh moan tore itself from his throat her smile became almost maniacal. "D-dammit… You _kn-know_ I hate feeling like some damn uke!"

"And _you_ tell _me_ that _I_ have to just let go." Soifon rolled her eyes again.

"'Cause you don't!" Grimmjow tried. He was getting desperate at this point.

"Hmm… let me see; I'm constantly on bottom, I give you a blowjob about every other day, not to mention that I _actually_ agreed to let you sodomize me once or twice—God knows _why_ I let you do it—but nonetheless," she thoughtfully caressed the hole's edge again, earning her another moan, "I think it's about time _I'm_ in control."

And with that, she crawled off of him and ever so cautiously, she removed her uniform and laid it neatly beside her, taking her time; she ignored the cold pitter-patter of the rain against her back She knew just how much it Grimmjow hated it when she took her time; it pissed him off… and she _loved_ to piss him off when they were about to screw each other, it made the experience all the better.

Now Soi Fon was completely bare and Grimmjow was still pretty much fully dressed. _Well, we'll be fixing _that_ in a moment, now won't we?_ Soi Fon snickered inwardly and it showed on her face. "The fuck are you planning, Fon?" Grimmjow's voice brought her back from her thoughts. His eyes narrowed in suspicion made the lithe shinigami giggle, "What's so funny?!"

"I'm planning to make you repay me for all of my patient and, rather willing, submission."

"If it was so willing, then what's the problem?"

"You never gave _me_ a chance." she replied coolly, all the while practically tearing off the teal-haired arrancar's hakama. Feeling his erection freed, he groaned. He sat up and shrugged off his kosode and captain's haori before plopping back into the mud. Soi Fon, crawled back onto Grimmjow, but this time sat so her dripping womanhood was in his face.

Grimmjow looked at it, wide-eyed, but quickly regained his composure. "Nice to see you being so straightforward for once." he whispered and breathed against her nether regions just to see what kind of response he could goad from her. He could hear nothing but rain and the occasional sound of thunder. He growled, roughly grasped her hips, and brought the source of Soi Fon's delectable aroma to his lips, licking at her lower lips and sucking on the small nub at the top of her folds.

Soi Fon let the pleasurable feelings course through her body—faster than lightning—and moaned loudly when Grimmjow lightly took her pleasure-swollen clit in between his teeth and started tugging at it. "G-good boy… Here's your… re-reward…" she panted and grasped his member, slowly pumping it as he devoured her very essence.

She could feel her end coming, the muscles in her lower belly starting to pulse softly. Grimmjow penetrated her with his textured catlike tongue. She placed her lips on the tip of his manhood and sucked on it as she felt herself _so close_ to completion. Then she felt the pulsing escalate to a blissful throbbing and she screamed, the sound muffled as her lips were still pleasuring her lover. The vibrations from the noise almost made Grimmjow come as well, but he was able to contain his climax, for the moment at least. Soi Fon whimpered every so often as Grimmjow licked at her slit, coaxing out every last drop of her nectar.

She found the strength to lift herself off of Grimmjow and to reposition herself so her lower lips were touching the very tip his erect member. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully as she lowered herself, letting him fill her completely. Only seconds after, eyes still shut, she began the rhythm she was so used to having Grimmjow start; it was a bit strange. As she moved up and down, she could feel the familiar pressure coiling deep within her and soon, she knew, that coil would once again snap. And snap it did, the sensation stronger than before. Her silken walls clenching his member made Grimmjow groan as he released his warm seed within her. Soi Fon collapsed, not even able to lift herself off of him; between the hours upon hours of intense training and the hot, steamy sex, she was worn out. She just laid on Grimmjow's chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. Grimmjow placed his hand on top of her head. "Maybe I should let you top more often, Fon." he said lightheartedly.

"Yeah… sure…" she yawned, "whatever… Just let me sleep… Love you, Grimmjow…" she murmured and then fell asleep.

So Grimmjow was left with a dilemma. He could either:

A. Fall asleep like this and risk being found in the buff with Soi Fon still on top of him.

or

B. Dress himself (and her) and spend the night with her in her bed, just cuddling or something.

Normally, "affectionate" could not be used to describe Grimmjow, but he was just so tired—and had grown such a bond with Soi Fon—that he really didn't care too much about the latter. Pretty much everyone saw Grimmjow as the tough, kickass captain. Like a second Kenpachi Zaraki, just a tad less violent. He wasn't exactly very keen on risking that image, but hey; even the toughest guys had a soft spot.

So, with some self-restraint, he lifted the smaller captain off of his softened member and held her in his arms. He laid her in the mud and clothed himself, making sure nothing looked out of place… Well, at least not _too_ much so. Then he dressed Soi Fon, taking care not to wake her up. He always thought that she looked even sexier whenever she was mad at him, but even _he_ knew there was a time and place for everything, although sometimes things happened at the right time, but not the right place. Such as what had taken place only moments ago; wrong place, right time.

After making sure that not even a single sash was out of place, Grimmjow lifted Soi Fon into his arms and held her close to his chest. The former Espada thanked whatever god was out there that there was no one in the immediate area. He did have a plan though just in case.

_If anyone asks, the bee and I had a little spar and she was already training for a couple of hours before I got there, so she fell asleep after a while. Don't give a shit that everyone knows about_ us_, but no one needs to know we were fucking in the mud._ Grimmjow snickered to himself.

So he arrived in the Second Division's headquarters and he silently stepped through the corridors, finally arriving at the captain's room.

Thankfully, everyone there was also sound asleep. He was able to slip into the room without a problem and set the slender shinigami captain under the covers. He slid in beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. He closed his eyes.

Funny, considering how this all began… Never thought we'd end up together…

Then he allowed the darkness to pull him into the clutches of slumber.


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
